In a switching device using an electromagnetic device of the related art, for example, a movable contact of a breaking section of the switching device is connected to a movable iron core of an electromagnetic device composed of a fixed iron core and the movable iron core each configured by laminating a plurality of steel sheets, and the movable contact is driven and closed by an attraction force of the electromagnetic device. After the completion of the closing, a latch of a latch mechanism is hooked on a pin, whereby a closing state is maintained. At the time of breaking, an electromagnet for breaking is excited, thereby driving a plunger, and thus taking the latch of the latch mechanism off the pin. A movable shaft of the movable iron core of the electromagnetic device is mounted on a casing on which the electromagnetic device is mounted, through a bearing, in order to avoid the facing surfaces of the fixed iron core and the movable iron core being out of alignment at the time of an operation (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
Further, a technique to use a permanent magnet without using a latch mechanism as a mechanism of maintaining a closing state is also known (refer to, for example, PTL 2).